The Legend of SeLuna
by TotallyMiraculousLoliWinx91
Summary: This is a Fanfiction story I wrote a couple of years ago, It starts off on a fictional island named; SeLuna, where all sorts of Mythical creatures and beings live in peace. I thought you may like to read the story, so I've decided to upload it. It's sequel will be uploaded soon. For now; Enjoy!


The Legend of SeLuna (Book 1)

*This is a crossover story consisting of every known fairytale (Once Upon A Time) including the Disney Films; Frozen, Enchanted, Brave and Tangled, also including; characters of Winx Club, Ever After High, Monster High, Sofia the first, Elena of Avalor, Disney Princess, Terminator & Star Wars

A Novella series

By: Blake Hosier

No Copyright infringements intended

Genre: Fan-Fiction

Chapter 1:

Six years ago; a man by the name of Blake was out on a boat just off the Northeastern coast of Eastport, Maine. He could see a small group of islands directly ahead of him. He rowed his boat closer to the biggest island and he saw a castle at the center of the island. The castle was built on the cusp of a plateau.

Blake had no idea that such an island existed off the northeastern coast of Maine nor that any of other islands existed either. Blake's boat came to a small cove, the cove was so beautiful you could see the bottom of the ocean, the water itself was so clear that it looked blue.

Suddenly; he heard the voice of a female say; "Welcome to Mermaid Cove, the most beautiful cove on the entire island." He looked around but couldn't see who had said that. Then almost instantly, he heard the same voice again, this time it said; "We have been awaiting your arrival, we must escort you safely to the shore, the mermaids in the deep part of this cove are not friendly to outsiders like yourself."

Blake, who was a brave person decided that he would journey further into the cove. Suddenly; he heard yet another voice but this time; the voice was calling out his name. "Blake, Blake. I am the guardian of this cove and I welcome you to this island, I'm in charge of all the sea creatures that reside in the waters of this cove. I am Alana, the inhabitants of this island have waited a long time for your arrival. And now you have arrived at long last. Once you've reached the shore, all of the residents on the island from every species will come to greet you, but on their own time."

Blake looked around once more and he finally saw where the new voice was coming from. The guardian of the cove was none other than a beautiful nymph, Blake looked around and finally saw a gorgeous young woman with red hair standing on the shore waiting for his boat to dock.

Chapter 2:

The boat landed just seven yards from the feet of the gorgeous redhead. The redhead walked toward the boat and held out her hand; "Greetings; Blake. My name is Sabrina, I am a resident of the island, and a human much like yourself. Be warned; there are some inhabitants on this island that wish to harm any outsiders who come here; There are a total of 37 different species residing together on and around this island, these species are; Atlanteans, Mermaids, Sea Serpents, Humans, Hydras, Gorgons, Fairies, Nymphs, Witches, Warlocks, Wizards, Werewolves, Orcs, Ogres, Elves, Dwarves, Goblins, Gnomes, Unicorns, Centaurs, Vampires, Shapeshifters, Sirens, Succubi, Muses, Nagas, Satyrs, Incubi, Tengus, Chimeras, Trolls, Pixies, Treants, Mushroom-folk, Dragons, Drakes and Phoenixes." Sabrina told him.

"Excuse me miss, Which of these 37 creatures are friendly?" Blake asked. Sabrina chuckled a little before replying; "There are 37 differents species and only 1/3 of them are hostile towards outsiders like yourself. But the three species of creatures that you need to look out for are; Chimeras, Orcs and Goblins." Blake finally spoke again; "So, the Vampires and Werewolves are friendly to outsiders?"

Sabrina shook her head and answered; "No, Vampires are the most feared creature that live on the island, but they can learn to coexist with other species including; Humans like yourself. As you have already seen Fairies, Mermaids, Nymphs and Sirens are neither friendly nor hostile towards outsiders. In fact; they are neutral, they will be friendly to some outsiders and hostile towards others. I am a human, but I have friends who are; a Siren, a Werewolf, a Nymph, a Mermaid and a Vampire. We are quite a motley crew wouldn't you say?"

Blake nodded in agreement. then he looked to the furthest side of the island and saw that the sun had set and he knew that the night creatures were going to come and greet him and possibly try and kill him. Was he ready to face creatures of the night? Creatures much like; Vampires, Succubi, Gorgons, Orcs, Drakes, Pixies and Tengus?

Then out of the shadows of the night; there comes an attractive woman, she introduced herself; "Hello Outsider, My name is; Nasarah. I am one of the many Succubi. I've come to greet you, and I have heard many interesting things about you." Nasarah smiled and then walked away.

"Blake, I am Valedia." A voice called out. "I am a Vampire, and therefore, I must remain my distance from you as you're human. But it is nice to meet you." Valedia stepped out of the shadows into the moonlight, and her appearance was that of an angel.

Blake spoke; "Valedia, it's okay you can come out and greet me face to face, I've dated vampires like yourself in the past. And I'm not afraid of your kind!" Valedia's eyes twinkled in the moonlight as she walked out to greet him. "You're really not afraid of me? Wow that's a first! My entire family hunts human outsiders for food, and yet you have dated one of my kind! How did that go?"

Blake let out a chuckle, "It was okay for a while, at least until Melara was killed by my fellow humans. I had intended to make her my bride. I have grown to hate humans other than myself, my family and friends. I have a friend named; Gary, who is a Tengu, but remains in his human form, and then I have another friend named; Lillith, who is a Succubus. I have not once been afraid of Lillith's true appearance."

Chapter 3:

Suddenly a figure emerged from the shadows; "I am Raenia, younger sister of Melara, you said that you once dated her is that true?" Blake replied; "I did indeed date her, and I was planning on making her my wife, although I knew that the Vampire code clearly states that if a marriage between a Vampire and a Human should ever occur; the Human must become a Vampire as soon as they are pronounced husband and wife. Melara was willing to extend that and then change me when she wanted to."

Raenia approached Blake and put her arms out to embrace him. "Blake, Melara was the one who made that rule and if she wanted to extend it then she could, unfortunately; she is no longer with us, but she left all her power to me, including the power to amend the Vampire Code, and I shall." Blake was worried. but Raenia told him not to worry.

"Blake, from this day forth; You, your entire family and all of your friends worldwide shall be seen as our allies and must not be harmed or hunted by the Vampires and in return they must not harm our kind. Effective immediately! I shall also amend the rule that states a marriage between Vampires and Humans must end with the Human becoming a Vampire, from now on; the rule will say; A Human united in marriage with a Vampire, can only be changed if the vampire wants it."

Almost instantly another Vampire stepped into the light of the moon, "Human; I am the King of vampires, my daughter; Melara wanted me to give you this if anything was ever to happen to her, so here." The male Vampire gave Blake a piece of folded up paper. Blake unfolded the paper and began to read what Melara wanted her dad to give him. The writing was in Ancient Sanskrit.

"Dearest Blake; If you are reading this, then I am no longer alive or in your life. I have wrote this letter to you to let you know that I was truly in love with you and that I wanted to be your wife, but I cannot be. So I have left my last will and testament located at the place where we first met. Only you will be able to find it. I want you to retrieve it and present it to my father who is the king of Vampires. He knows that I intended to become your wife and so he will not harm you in any way. I do have one final thing to say before I end my letter to you. My sister; Raenia, who now has all of my Power over the Law and Code of the Vampires, everything that she does to amend the law will benefit you, your entire family and every single one of your friends across the globe. You must take her as your wife in my place, or at least make her an important person in your life.

~Sincerely yours forever; Melara~"

PS. I am not supposed to say this as you're not supposed to know about it yet; But, you have been selected by fate to be King of SeLuna

Chapter 4:

As soon as Blake finished, he looked at Melara's father, "Did you by any chance read this sir?" The male Vampire smiled at him and answered; "Please call me; Stefan, and, No, I never once saw any of part of the letter, but I knew that Melara was planning to marry you. That's all I know, because I am sure she mentioned about me knowing about the two of you in that letter."

Blake spoke once more; "Sir, is it possible for me to leave this island?" Stefan looked Blake in the eye and said; "There is no rule or law stating that any outsiders who come to the island cannot leave it, but I must advise you not to leave during the night; because, the Sirens are usually at work trying lead sea-faring men to a watery grave at this time of day. I suggest that if you wish to leave or you must leave, that you do so tomorrow morning."

Blake agreed. Then he said: "Melara left me a last request in the letter, and that was involving your daughter; Raenia." Stefan looked at him and then signaled to Raenia, who approached him. "Raenia, Melara left Blake a last request involving you, I believe that her request was that you take her place as Blake's bride. But that's only a guess."

Raenia walked over to Blake and said; "Blake, what was the last request my sister left you?" Blake opened the paper and showed it to Raenia. "Read this and you will know the answer." Raenia read the entire letter except for the PS page. "Blake, Melara requested that you either take me as your wife or make me an important person in your life, so which do you want to do?"

Blake turned to face Raenia. "Rae, I am going to make you an important part of my life, that important part is; You will take Melara's place." Raenia giggled at the nickname that Blake had just given her. "Blake, does that mean that I am taking the place of my sister?" Blake nodded in agreement and then said; "Yes. Although I won't be marrying you, you will indeed be a person of importance. I have to do a few things away from the island, but I will return to the island, that is a promise!"

Chapter 5:

The sun was beginning to rise over the horizon at the dawn of a new day, Raenia gave Blake a hug and then faded back into the darkness of the shadows until nightfall. Stefan turned and left as well. Valedia, stayed and watched the sunrise over the horizon and then she disappeared into the darkness as well.

Sabrina and Blake headed towards Mermaid Cove and his boat. "Blake, I am to escort you back to your boat, then Alana will guide you from there." Sabrina and Blake reached the shore of Mermaid Cove just as the last Siren finished her song. "Greetings; I am Vaemuis, the queen of the Sirens, I am a friend of Sabrina's and since you're her friend also, I shall not harm you." Vaemuis blew a kiss to Blake and then disappeared beneath the water.

Blake climbed into his boat and Sabrina pushed him out into the water then disappeared. Alana finally showed up with three companions. "Blake, these are Lorna, Fonai and Toralei, they are Mermaids and they shall escort you to Eastport, Maine. Oh, by the way; Word of wisedom, Lorna thinks that you're cute." Alana waved farewell and vanished beneath the waves, Lorna, Fonai and Toralei all escorted Blake's boat into the Gulf of Maine and three miles off the shore of Eastport.

Blake reached the shore as Toralei and the others returned to Mermaid Cove. "Ok, I have got to go to the town just west of Calais and find Melara's will. Once I do that I must go to Arendelle and visit with Elsa and Anna, then I must travel to Corona and visit Rapunzel, I heard something about Merida being in Corona for a couple of months, maybe I can visit with her also."

Blake traveled to Lubec, Maine and found the park that he met Melara at, and just like Melara said, Blake found her will inside the hollow log that they sat on after they met.

"The Last Will and Testament of Melara Angelina Marica Gruchova; I, Melara do hereby and forthwith, leave all of my personal belongings to the following: Stefan Gruchova, Raenia Druzendeim and Blake Hosier. My personal belongings include; Wealth, Real Estate, property ect. I, do however; leave 1.7 billion SeLunese dollars to my friend; Sabrina Fabinio (Human), 2.5 billion to my friend; Vaemuis (Siren), 2.3 billion each to my friends; Rachelle Slocavinik (Werewolf), Alana (Nymph) and Toralei (Mermaid). I have thus left everything to these 3 people because; they were all important in my life, To; Blake Hosier, I leave, 1.9 billion US dollars, 312,000 Canadian loonies, 260 billion SeLunese dollars, $114,000,000 in gold Bullion, 216,000 in Rubies, 1 million in stering silver, 10 billion in diamonds, 98,000 in platinum, my home; Castle de la Fleur, Melara and friends bookstore, Gruchova Estate and Vampire Fortress. To my father; Stefan, I leave the remainder of my real estate and property and To my sister; Raenia, I leave the remainder of my wealth and personal items such as; Clothing, make up, ect."

Blake read through the entire will of his friend; Melara and then he realized that he just became the richest person in the world. He was so happy that he left the park, went to a nearby Sail boat dock, where a cruise ship had docked. "Excuse me; I am looking for passage to the kingdom of Arendelle, Norway." A man told Blake that he would take him all the way to Arendelle but it would cost him almost $30,000 for one-way. Blake told the guy, "I will gladly pay you that much, but first we must make a short detour before we cross the deepest part of the ocean."

"Where do you need to go?" Asked the man. "I must return something to a family friend and then I will pay you for the trip!" The man waved Blake onboard and then they were off. When he was just about three miles from SeLuna he told the captain; "Turn her 30 degrees to Port and sail on in that direction for three miles." The captain agreed, and changed his heading.

Chapter 6:

Vaemuis and a group of Sirens swam towards the ship and began attacking it. "I'm gonna have turn her around, we can't sail these waters, they aren't meant to be sailed." Blake urged him to continue his course. "I'll deal with the Sirens and their attacks." Blake ran over to the Stern and shouted out; "Vaemuis!" Vaemuis heard Blake's shout and swam to the Stern of the cruiseship.

"Blake, what are you doing here, these people aren't allowed to travel these waters. I'm afraid that they will die if they continue forward." Blake nodded and told the captain to steady the ship in place and lower a life boat into the water. The captain did exactly as asked. "I am the only one who can travel these waters, stay here and I will be back. I will also get all the Sirens to escort me into the Cove just ahead." The captain thought that Blake was crazy.

"What business do you have with the Lost islands young man?" Asked the captain. "I have a friend who lives on the island and I must return something to her. I will be on the island of SeLuna itself for about three days. But I will return, just stay anchored out here and no harm shall come to you. I Promise!"

Blake got into the life boat and began to row towards the island, "Vaemuis!" Blake called. Vaemuis appeared; "Yes, Blake?" Blake told her that the ship would remain anchored out in the deep water for three days time and that the ship must not be attacked by any means.

Vaemuis agreed and then she told all the other water creatures what Blake had said. Then she escorted Blake to the island of SeLuna. Blake's boat landed and Raenia, came out to greet him. "Blake, you're back!" Blake nodded, "Yes. But only for three days then I must depart again, for about a month or two."

Raenia saw that Blake was carrying Melara's will, and she escorted him to Vampire Fortress, the home of Stefan. "Stefan, I have returned. I am only here for three days though, then I must depart for a month or two."

Blake handed Stefan the paper and said; "This is Melara's will. I have already read it, so I know who gets what. She left all of her personal belongings to 8 people, I am one of the eight! I ask for about US $30,000 worth of the money she left me so I may pay the captain of the cruise ship anchored off the coast, who is going to take me to Arendelle, Norway.

Stefan nodded and opened the will to read it. "Ok, Blake. I will give you what bit of money you need to travel to, wait, where are you going?" Blake answered; "I am going to Arendelle, Norway. Why?" Stefan looked at Raenia and then back at Blake. "Raenia has a friend in Arendelle and the 6 islands that make up; the SeLuna islands are allied with Arendelle. Raenia was gonna go to see her friend. Take her with you and All the money you need for the both of you. Alright?"

Blake agreed. "Oh, Stefan, I will let you keep Vampire's Fortress as it is your home!" Stefan thanked him and then Raenia hugged Blake and then the two ran off to her room to get her stuff packed for the trip. Blake entered into the Royal vault and collected all of his money not including the 114,000,000 in gold bullion."

Blake and Raenia finished packing her stuff so she could go to Arendelle and visit her friend. Two days had past since Blake left the cruise ship and he had seen all the real estate and property that Melara left to him. Now they had 1 more day to be back to the cruise ship, and it was only two miles off the coast of SeLuna.

Chapter 7:

Blake and Raenia went to the nearby chapel; Saint Marcus Chapel. "Rae, I am going to be married in this chapel one day." The two walked out of the chapel and to the boat, Raenia climbed in the boat and Blake pushed the boat out into the water and jumped in the boat and they were both on their way back to the cruise ship.

Raenia waved farewell to her friends and said that she'd be back in two months time. The life boat docked on the lift that was lowered to receive the life boat. "Welcome back young man. Who's this young lady?" Blake replied; "This is Raenia. She's my wife, we are both going to Arendelle, Norway for our honeymoon and to visit some friends there as well." The captain smiled and then said; "If you're going on your honeymoon, then this whole trip is on me!"

"Well, I thank you sir." Blake said in gratitude. The captain ordered the crew to hoist up the anchor and then to shove off. "Attention: Ladies and Gentlemen, Next stop, Arendelle, Norway!"

They were finally beginning their journey to Arendelle. It was going to be a long trip. But they would be able to make friends with others on the cruise ship, and relax while traveling to Arendelle.

On the journey; Blake and Raenia would soon encounter a person who would eventually play an important role in the years to come. The ship was crossing over the Nidias trench; the home of the Atlantean war machine know as; the Leviathan. Blake could sense that the Leviathan was going to sink the ship, so he told the captain to order all hands to abandon ship.

The captain did as Blake told him, "Attention: This is the captain, All hands abandon ship. I repeat; Abandon ship!" the captain commanded over the radio. the captain finally turned to Blake, "I've done what you told me to do. But the question I want to ask you is; Why are we abandoning ship?" Blake whispered one word to the captain, "Leviathan."

The captain knew now that the Leviathan would only destroy the ship and kill anyone onboard when it attacked. He grabbed everything that belonged to him, and headed for the nearest life boat. "Sir, where should we rendevous with you and your wife?" Asked the captain.

Chapter 8:

Blake said; "I don't think a rendevous with us is a good idea Captain." The captain understood what Blake was saying. Having a rendevous with Blake and his wife was not a good idea anyway. Blake and Raenia were enroute to Arendelle and it was required to cross over the Leviathan's lair in order to make it to Arendelle safe.

After the captain and the rest of the passengers were clear of the ship, Blake threw all the remaining belongings of all the passengers into the ocean and then he took the helm and turned the wheel 33 degrees to starboard and the boat turned northeast towards Ireland.

"This is it Raenia, our journey is about to end, we'll be to Arendelle once we pass by the southern isles and bombard Hans and his 12 brothers in their homeland. Did you bring the 8 portable cannons that I told you about?" Raenia looked at Blake and nodded in agreement.

Raenia grabbed 8 small items from her tote bag and placed 4 of them on the starboard side of the ship and 4 at the stern of the ship to fire on the Southern isles as they were turning northward. Each of the portable cannons packed a cannonball of almost 40 pounds and enough black powder to destroy a major city with just with shot.

Blake and Raenia planned on decimating the kingdom of the Southern isles altogether, destroying everything they could that Hans and his 12 brothers could use to attack or invade Arendelle. The first of the four starboard cannons fired at the Southern isles and destroyed about twenty sq. miles of land and nearly destroyed West Dublin.

Chapter 9:

Hans and his brothers fired back, but they didn't hit the ship. Blake and Raenia fired the remaining three starboard cannons and Dublin, the major port city of the southern isles was completely devastated. Reuben, Hans' oldest brother was fed up with this unknown foe attacking them, so he raised a white flag and used smoke signals to tell the bombarding ship, that he would not allow Arendelle to be attacked or invaded by Hans and his other 11 younger brothers.

Darion, the second oldest, who was manning the cannons on the shore stopped firing, Steven, Dylan, Victor, Alan, Joseph, William, Herbert, Henry, George and Fredrick, all suddenly stopped attacking the ship which was; bombarding the shore and joined with Reuben and peacefully surrendered to the unknown assailants. Hans on the other hand wasn't appeased. He boarded the nearest Frigate and sailed into battle.

Reuben and the 11 brothers, who ceased firing, immediately took a nearby Galleon and set off south towards, France. Now it's a well known fact that the Southern isles and the nation of France are allies. But why would Hans' 12 older brothers sail there? Raenia believed it was to rally an army and navy together so that they could attack Arendelle, but what she didn't know was at that very moment France was at war with the kingdom of Andalasia.

Hans turned to see that his 12 brothers were sailing south towards France and he instantly turned hard to port and made set his heading southward to France. Blake and Raenia seeing that Hans was following suit with his 12 brothers, stopped their bombardment of the Southern isles and continued their journey to Arendelle.

Raenia and Blake had by now lost sight of the city of Belfast. And they were about to cross the Galway strait through the Highlands of the Northern isles. The kingdom of Dun Broch was in view just half a mile off the Port. "Let's stop by and visit Merida, Blake. I'm sure that she misses seeing you." Blake turned to look at Raenia and smiled, "Yes let's go visit her."

Chapter 10:

The trek through the Galway strait was going to be rough, but at least Blake could see his friend; Merida for a short time. "Blake, what are yeh doing here!?" Merida asked in a surprised tone. Blake looked at his friend and said; "Mer, I am on my way to visit Elsa and Anna in Arendelle. And I figured that I would stop by just to say hi to your folks. I had no idea that you'd be here, in fact; I heard that you were going to be in Corona."

Merida giggled slightly at the nickname that Blake gave her, but she was still a little concerned. "Arendelle is not doing good right now, Blake. Anna and Kristoff are getting divorced after only five years of marriage, Elsa has shut herself in again, this time the people of Arendelle are not sure how long it will last. And there are more pressing issues that ah can't talk about going on in Arendelle."

Blake knew exactly what Merida was talking about, the Arendelle Times had an article about a second Eternal winter. 'Everyone must be blaming Elsa for it this time as well.' Blake thought to himself. (Ringing), "Hello." The voice on the end was familiar to Blake; "Blake, it's Abbey. Listen, Abbey has gone and done something terrible. Abbey was visiting Norway and accidentally set off an eternal winter all across the country including; Arendelle. Would you please contact Elsa and let her know that Abbey is so sorry for the second eternal winter. Abbey is trying everything Abbey can to fix this."

Blake replied; "Abbey, sure I will call Elsa as soon as I get off the phone with you, by the way Abbey; please tell D-Laura that I say; Hi. Ok talk to you later. Bye" Blake hung up the phone and then he called Elsa's mobile phone.

"Hello?" Elsa answered on the other end. "Elsa, it's Blake. Hi listen; you're not the blame for this eternal winter, Abbey Bominable, who is a friend of mine was in Norway and somehow accidentally set off another eternal winter. She told me to let you know that she's very sorry for what she did."


End file.
